An inkjet head drive apparatus ejects ink droplets with an ejection pulse having the waveform of maintaining a specific voltage value only within the duration of a pulse width. An inkjet head drive apparatus with a multi-drop system adjusts the quantity of ink droplets by ejecting ink droplets for several times. This kind of the drive apparatus controls the ejection of the second and the following ink droplets by taking the vibration caused by the ejection of the first ink droplet in a pressure chamber into consideration. For example, if there are various kinds of voltage amplitudes (voltage values) of ejection pulses, then a drive apparatus needs to be equipped with a plurality of types of voltage sources, and therefore is large in scale and expensive in cost. Further, by wholly unifying the voltage amplitudes of different ejection pulses, the amount of the ejected ink may be controlled based on a pulse width. However, a drive apparatus with specific voltage amplitudes of ejection pulses consumes more power than a drive apparatus capable of controlling voltage amplitudes of ejection pulses.